The Big Year
by mini767
Summary: Literai! My take on what will happen when Jess leaves for Florida. Some spoilers!


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!! The wb has everything!! Lucky People!! Pairing: Rory and Jess of course AN: it's my first big fic! It's a literai fic about the Jess spin-off show. And on to the fic Alexa Previously On Gilmore Girls: -JESS: Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend. DEAN: Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore. DEAN: You don't wanna be with me, Rory. RORY: Yes, I do. DEAN: Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks - months, actually - trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious. RORY: What's obvious? What did I do? DEAN: Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out. -JESS: You're definitely broken up with Dean? RORY: Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean. JESS: Okay. I have to go take care of something then. -Lorelai- sure i'd love to go out with you  
  
-Alex- great  
  
*~ Luke- so Jess and Rory are really together?  
  
Lorelai- Look like it. ~*`*~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cut to Present Day: May 2003  
  
Lorelai- so movie night tonight?  
  
Rory: can't finals are in a week, I have to study. Lorelai- oh right, why does hell seem to always punish you at the end of the year?  
  
Rory- I have no idea  
  
Lorelai- fine but movie night right after finals no buts, ands or fors.  
  
Rory- alright]  
  
Theme Song  
  
~*After school at Luke's*~  
  
Rory- Hey Luke.  
  
Luke- hey how was school?  
  
Rory- blah evil could they give any more homework?  
  
Luke- coffee.  
  
Rory- of course, hey Luke is Jess around?  
  
Luke- he hasn't been in today, but he has a lot to think about...  
  
Rory- oh okay, can you make that to go?  
  
Luke- sure can kiddo, here you go  
  
Rory- thanks.  
  
~* Cut to Bridge*~  
  
Rory- thought I'd find you here  
  
Jess- gives no sign of recognition.  
  
Rory- okay then *she whispers under her breath* Sits by Jess  
  
Rory- so anything new happening?  
  
Silence  
  
Rory- guess not  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand softly  
  
Jess- my father is in town (whispering)  
  
Rory- oh  
  
Jess- oh that's all you have to say *anger seeping through his voice*  
  
Rory- well are you all right, I mean have you talked to him have you...  
  
Jess- *cutting off Rory* " he wants me to go live with him"  
  
Rory- oh  
  
Jess- in California. I'm going to go.  
  
Rory- what?  
  
Jess- I'm going to live with him in California.  
  
Rory- okay *tears start gathering in her eyes*  
  
Jess- I think it will be best for everyone.  
  
Rory- I have to go. I just remembered I was supposed to help mom at the inn. See ya later.  
  
Rory gets up walking with tears running down her face. Jess stares out at the water a single tear runs down his*  
  
*~ The Next Day*~  
  
*~Jess is getting on the bus with Luke beside him*~  
  
Luke- take care kid.  
  
Jess- I will. See ya Luke.  
  
Luke- call me when you get there  
  
Jess- will do  
  
~* Luke grabs jess shoulders affectionately*~  
  
Luke- I'm gonna miss you kid  
  
Jess- bye Luke  
  
~* Jess gets on the bus*~  
  
Rory's Room the same morning.  
  
~* Rory gets up and notices a letter on her windowsill. She can recognize Jess's handwriting. She open's the letter.  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I thought the sooner I left the better. I'm leaving today it's for everyone's good. Good Luck!  
  
Love Jess.  
  
~* Rory starts sobbing. Lorelai walks in~*  
  
Lorelai- hunny what's wrong  
  
Rory- he's gone he just left.  
  
Lorelai- what? ~* Sees the note. A pained face as it dawns on her~*  
  
Lorelai- I'm sorry  
  
~* Rory climbs into Lorelai's arm and starts sobbing. Lorelai rocks her gently. The sad la la's~*  
  
FADE OUT!!  
  
How did you like it? Is it all right?? Review good or bad please!! 


End file.
